eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Erollisi Day: "The Essence of Romance"
Category:Lore Category:Official Website Lore In the Commonlands… Gemima Gearshifter hated venturing into the Commonlands, but this trip was necessary. As part of her research into the decay of autonomic floogisterons, she needed to sample some of the soil in which they were found. Floogisterons were sometimes used as substitutes for grease, making it imperative that she understand how long it took them to wear out. "Ooh," she exclaimed happily, "I can't believe my luck! An entire colony of…" "Hello, pretty gnome lady!" "Go away," Gemima's excitement vanished as quickly as it had risen. Stinky had found her. Again. "Stinky bring you flowers!" And sure enough, the lovelorn troll thrust a bouquet of bedraggled weeds beneath her nose, inciting an allergic reaction. "Stinky," she said, backing away slowly, handkerchief to her nose, "I do not like flowers. I do not like plants. And I most certainly do not like you." The troll tilted his head to the side, perplexed. "Stinky bring you flowers, pets and candy. What not to like?" Gemima ticked off the reasons on her fingers for him. Again. "Let's count, shall we? One: I am allergic to flowers. Two: you brought me a ratonga; she wasn't a pet. Three: whatever was in that candy wriggled; I'm not sure it was edible." He gazed at her in awe. "Gnome lady can count to five!" With a sigh and a sneeze, Gemima turned away and began foraging for floogisterons. There was just no getting through to this lunkhead. For the rest of the afternoon, Stinky trailed after her while she worked. At least his presence kept away the other dangerous beasts in the area. Stinky chewed the heads off the small bats he'd brought along with them for lunch; Gemima wouldn't touch them. How could he make her see how much he cared for her…unless… Nearly choking on the last bat head, Stinky remembered something he had overheard some folks in Freeport say: that the goddess Erollisi had left behind a way to create a love potion using magical hearts. Glancing at Gemima, Stinky resolved that he would make her love him, even if he had to cheat to do it. Meanwhile, back in Antonica… "You want how many of these rocks again?" "Fifty!" "Hwal…" Goldie's voice trailed off as she stood there watching him shift stones around. He was so strong, picking up the rocks she brought to him and hurling them into a bin like they were feathers. Beneath his thick, dark eyebrows, his eyes glittered like gems. And his voice! Goldie could stand there and listen to him talk all day long! "All right," Goldie said, picking up her rucksack. "I'll be back!" "Bring more than one at a time, lass!" Hwal grumbled. "You'll tire yourself out, running back and forth with just the one." As she hurried off, Goldie's heart thrilled. "He cares about me! He must, to worry about me getting tired. The lamb!" Yet, as she brought out her pick and began to mine in the nearby hills, she wondered: when would he ever come out and ask her to share an ale in town? Was he already married? No…he never spoke of his family. Like most dwarves, Hwal was reticent about more delicate subjects. She would have to be patient. "I've been bringing him one rock a day for several weeks now," thought Goldie. "How much longer must I be patient? If only…" Suddenly she dropped her pick, remembering a tale her mother had told her long ago. Erollisi Marr, who had watched over those in love in days past, had left behind the way to find true love. If she unlocked the spell to see the magical essences, she could…well, encourage…Hwal to be more forthcoming. "That's exactly what I'll do!" Goldie cried, grabbing her pick and running back toward Qeynos. If only she didn't get so out of breath while running these days! Still, any breathlessness was worthwhile, if only Hwal would fall in love with her. ---- It's time to spread the love, Norrath; Erollisi Day is upon us! Speak with Stinky in the Commonlands or Goldie in Antonica to show the fullness of your heart. You may be tasked with finding hearts among the dangers of Norrath. Like love, these items are hard to find. Make sure your setting for Particle Quality is greater than Minimal, or love will surely escape you. ---- ''-- Source:http://eq2players.station.sony.com/en/news_ff.vm?FeatureName=erollisi&section=development Official Website'' 250px 250px 250px 250px 250px